The present invention relates to a device for replacing trumpet assemblies or pouring pipes employed on the spouts of metallurgical vessels, in particular on a spout arranged on an intermediate container of a continuous casting installation and of the type which is closable by means of a slide closure. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a device including at least two holders that can each receive a pouring pipe to be alternately moved into a position beneath the spout, coupled to the spout, and then removed therefrom.
It is well known that pouring pipes are employed on the spouts of intermediate containers to protect the melt discharged therefrom against oxidation on the way to the ingot mold and to obtain a stable melt inflow of uniform distribution through the cross-section of the ingot mold. Pouring pipes made of a refractory material are thus exposed to enormous thermal and chemical erosive attack. Such pouring pipes are generally replaced as often as possible during the casting sequence and normally before other parts which are subjected to wear during a continuous casting operation. A pouring pipe that becomes useless through corrosion or wear must be replaced rapidly and reliably, so that the formation of an ingot in the ingot mold is not interrupted.
Swiss Pat. No. 500,033 discloses a device for pouring, with replaceable pouring pipes, in continuous casting installations, wherein the pouring pipes can be transported to and away from a position beneath the bottom spout of the intermediate container and thereat can be lifted and lowered, such transport being effected on a track provided on either side of the spout. The track, which consists of guide rails, extends between the ingot mold and the spout of the intermediate container and guides two carriages, each having a holder for a pouring pipe. One carriage holds a pouring pipe in an operational position, while the other carriage is positioned at an end of the track whereat the worn pouring pipe is replaced. The pouring pipe at the operational position is pressed against the spout, either by a spring which acts on the pouring pipe holder in a direction toward the spout when the carriage moves into position, or by lifting the entire guide track by means of pressure cylinder units.
However, this known device is relatively expensive and, due to the arrangement of the main parts thereof between the intermediate container and the ingot mold, is quite bulky and complex. Further, the guide track becomes relatively hot, which is detrimental for the device and which thus may cause defects during the operation of the device.